


Little Secret

by JamesRLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesRLupin/pseuds/JamesRLupin
Summary: 8th year. The war is over and the Golden Trio goes back to Hogwarts, to attend a new year for catching up the materials they missed because of the war. Ron and Hermione, who are a couple, are waiting at Platform 9¾  on Harry. Surprisingly, he isn't alone...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first work on AO3, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (not finished yet)

[Hermione's POV]

King Cross Station. Together with Ron, we're waiting on Harry. It's our last year on Hogwarts, even though I'd be previous year. But because of the war, we have to do an extra year to catch up everything we missed. 

Ron first wanted to stop school, but with the help of Harry, I could convince him to go back. He actually came back, because Harry id continuing school and because he'd otherwise stay after alone. 

I see Harry. He's coming with his stuff. Who I also see, is Malfoy. I don't get it that he dares to come back. At the other side, he saved Harry and he also saved me...

I see Malfoy talking to Harry. It's weird to see, because they don't seem to be arguing. It's more like they are having a serious talk. 

"Hermione, what the hell is Harry doing?", Ron says, while pointing to Harry and Malfoy. Malfoy is now in Harry's arms. Harry holds him tight. "I suppose we better leave them for a moment. It's not a good timing to interrupt them."

"Have you forgotten what he all did to us!?", Ron shouts. "And the good things he did, don't you remember these!?", I shout back: "He saved both my life and Harry's! Just leave them alone for a while." Ron looks at me and mumbles: "Okay 'Mione. But don't think I'm going to be friendly to him." I nod slightly. 

Harry is coming to us, with Malfoy. "Behave, please", I whisper. Ron nods. "I'll try. But don't be angry if I lose my patience." I ignore the last thing he said. 

"Err... Ron, Hermione?", Harry says a bit anxious. "Harry!", I say, while hugging him. "I'm so happy to see you again! Where have you been during the vacation?", I say. "Yes, mate, I really missed you at home. Where have you been. Thought you'd stay at ours as usual...", Ron adds.

"Actually, I, err... I stayed at Malfoy's. We had to, you know, catch up some things. We've been doing things like trips and we also talked a lot about what happened."

I see Ron's face, turning red. Red, of anger. Oh gosh, this isn't good.

"Err... WHAT!? At Malfoy's!? Bloody hell, what the hell did you do? Remember what he did? Remember what happened? Or is he suddenly "a better person"? C'mon, tell me then!"

"I knew this was going to happen. I actually first didn't want to tell. Be happy that Draco pushed me to tell this. I could've kept it as a secret, you know. I thought you'd be happy if you knew the truth," Harry says, "but I'm really regretting it. Sorry Hermione, but we're going to sit in an other departement. I suppose that's the best thing."

"Well, that's good! Go away with that Death Eater! You know what, ask him if he'd be your best friend, because you don't have to count on me! Traitor!", Ron shouts. I punch him. "Ron, what did I ask you? Be kind! Harry still does what he wants, he is not your property!", I hiss, "well done, you just lost your best friend."


	2. Chapter 2

[Ron's POV]

I'm looking at Harry. I'm angry. He stayed with Malfoy!? Since when is Malfoy his "friend"? Since when isn't it necessary to tell in advance he'd stay there? My mother was so worried!

"My mother was so fucking worried! What did you expect? That I'd start applauding?"

"Your mother knew I was at Malfoy's. Okay, I called her after three weeks. But I did it", Harry says, "I supposed she'd tell you."

"Well, she didn't!", I say angry. Harry stares at me: "How am I supposed to know that? Ugh, I'm getting sick of this. C'mon, we're off here"

He walks away. The bastard. While he walks towards the entrance of the train, Malfoy still stands here in front of Hermione and I. 

"I... I'm sorry. I asked him to stay", he stutters. What a loser. "Urgh, go away! I don't have a message to these cheap excuses!", I bite. He runs away, as a little puppy.

Hermione punches me again. "You are a complete idiot. Really", she says, while looking very pointy at me.

"What? I tried to behave, but that face of Malfoy couldn't hold me back. And Harry... he isn't my friend anymore."

What do they think? That I'd say "oh great, so happy that you're friends! Probably, I'm not important anymore, but I'm totally fine with it!"? Forget about it. 

"Ron, let's go, before the train leaves."

We enter the train. We pass some compartments, including Harry and Malfoy's. I don't give them a look. Some further, an empty compartment is found by us. I shove the door open and enter. Hermione follows after me and sits now right in front of me. The train leaves. 

(30 min. later)

"That joke wasn't nice! I had freckles for a whole week. Everywhere!", Hermione says. We both laugh. "Well, that kind of things always happen if you stay in a house with Fred and George!"

Hermione is pretty silent now. "Is everything alright, babe?", I ask a bit worried.

"It's okay, it's just... everything is so different... you know, without Harry", she says with a cracky voice. I look at her and see that she's on the point to start crying. 

I stand up and go sitting next to her. I lay my arm over her shoulder and she instantly embraces me. I feel her sobbing against my chest, what really hurt me. 

"It's okay 'Mione, it's okay. We'll... you'll see him back after the travel, its not like he's totally gone", I whisper. 

"I know that. But... everything is going to change so hard, since he and Malfoy are friends. Also because you two fought at the station and also now we don't sit together... are we... growing apart from him? I mean, we often gave him the third wheel-feeling", she says. 

I clear my throat: "I'm sorry for that. But I was just so angry he didn't tell me anything about it. Also because he was talking like it was normal to be with Malfoy, made me angry. I didn't thought about the consequences, the ones you have to deal with as well."

"It's okay. I somewhere understand you. I wouldn't have been happy in your situation," she says "I just hope that everything got fixed when we're back at Hogwarts"

"I promise I'll talk with Harry, okay? For you. Because I don't like it to see you so sad", I whisper. She hugs me tightly and gives me a kiss. I kiss her back.


	3. Chapter 3

[Draco's POV]

"I-I don't understand it, Draco! What have I've done wrong?", Harry stutters, while sobbing.

"It's all my fault. I didn't had to invite you, then it wouldn't have happened", I say. I'm feeling pretty guilty for him. I wanted to stop all these fights between us, because I was getting sick of it. All those years, we've been fighting and insulting each other for the meanest things you'd think about. And for what? Nothing.

_After the war, we met each other in a sandwich bar, a week before Summer Break started. He was sitting, alone, in the corner. First, I wanted to buy my sandwich and then run away, but I realized that I had to talk with him. I asked him then if the seat in front of him was taken, and gently he said it was free. He could've said it wasn't, but he didn't. We talked for a long time there, until the bar was closing, and even after that, we had been talking. The past, the war, the crimes of my family and I, the victims of these crimes and the war, the sacrifices I had to do, my father who disowned me... all subjects we talked about. I was happy that I could talk about it with someone. Especially with Harry. Even though he still was my enemy on that point, I had the feeling that I only could count on him. I felt much better as well, after I talked with him._

"Draco?"

_He also asked me then how I was feeling about everything and it felt nice. After the war, all my friends turned their back to me because I betrayed Voldemort. They swore they would never talk to me again, and they kept their word. I met them in the city, before I saw Harry back. They didn't say anything to me, even though they clearly had seen me. I never could talk with them about why I betrayed that bastard. I didn't had a choice. He'd kill me, if I would stay any longer around him and he would kill my mother as well._

_Harry was the first and only one. Because of the fact that my father is in Azkaban and my mother is or on a visit to him or went working (because she had a job in Diagon Alley), I never had someone. Two days after we met, we saw each other back. He was having his suitcase with him and I asked him why he had it. He told me then that he'd go back to the house that was from his parents before. I can remember that I said to him that that was a terrible idea. I also proposed him to stay at mine. After giving lots of arguments not to go back, he accepted my offer and gave me a handshake. I had to cry then, because I got reminded then to first year, when he rejected it. The both of us have been crying for half an hour, in the rain. He totally understood why I started crying and it touched him. He hugged me then. We apparated quickly to my house, where my mother was cooking._

"Draco???"

_Harry ran into the house, because of the rain, but also to hug my mother. She saved his life before, and he was very thankful for that, just like she was thankful to him, when he saved my life. I was very thankful for that as well. And I actually saved his life before as well. We were all life savers._

"Draco! Are you okay?"  
He scared me. "Sorry, I was just thinking about everything that happened past months. I'm really sorry about these fights with your friends."

"You don't have to blame yourself, Draco. You actually gave me a great holiday. It's Ron's fault, but also mine. I had to tell him", Harry says. He tilted my chin: "Besides, without you, I would've been crying in that empty, lonely house full of sad memories. And I have to thank your mother again, she felt like a mother for me."

A weird shock goes through my body, since Harry is touching me. I try to ignore it, but it's not that easy. I hear some ticking on the door of our compartment. It's Granger.

"Err... am I bothering you guys?", she says. Harry still touches me. He rapidly released my chin. Urgh, Granger. You actually bother us. Wait... nevermind.

The train stops. We arrive.

"Harry, please don't fight too much with Ron", Granger says.

"That depends on Ron, 'Mione. I'm not going to pick up fights, that's just a waste of time", he says dryly. I can't but break a giggle. Both are watching me. Granger is looking weird at me, while Harry smirks.

"Let's go off the train before we get stuck here and return to fucking London."

Granger rolls her eyes and leaves. "Never thought you'd giggle like a girl, Draco", Harry says. I punch him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put this chapter between the previous and the next one...

[Harry's POV]

After the Sorting Ceremony, Headmistress McGonagall spoke to us, 8th years students:  
"As you all maybe know, Hogwarts has been suffering from a war, just like our students. Because lots of the 7th year students of previous year had to fight in the war and lost lots of important lessons, tests and exams, they can catch these up in an extra year. We decided to build a separate part here, so that you can find courage by eachother. You will still represent their houses, but won't sleep in the dorms of your house. In the building, there are your rooms and your shared common room. Can I please ask you, 8th years students, to take care of eachother, talk when it's necessary and don't fight? We already have seen enough violence."  
Her hands are shaking and her voice breaks a bit. We are all nodding. She stares for a moment at Draco and I, who are sitting together. I still can't believe we became friends, but it feels better than constantly insulting and calling eachother out.

"I hope we can make a peaceful year of this year, but I guess we'll succeed in that together", she finishes, while winking at us. Draco laughs a bit nervously.

After lunch (because it's 01:25 p.m.), we had to stay in the Great Hall. We have to give our preference for our roommates. Normally, I always go on a room with Ron, but it seems he doesn't want that. He talks with Dean, Seamus and Neville. Shortly, the three of them are watching me. In the meanwhile, I see Draco standing alone, watching his friends. I don't know if you still can say they are his friends. They have been ignoring him for a while. 

"Okay! Boys, your turn to give the preference!", McGonagall shouts. I don't know what to do, until someone shudders my arm. It's Draco.  
"I expect we share a room," he says, "we better don't provoke any fights on the room." Shortly, I nod. He is actually right. I also want some rest this year. I hope it can with Draco.  
"Harry Potter, with who do you want to share a room with? I suppose the same choice as the previous years?", McGonnagall asks. Oh my, hell will burst out. I clear my throat:  
"No, I'm going on a room with Draco Malfoy."

The silence in the Great Hall returns. Everybody looks at me and at Draco. "What a surprise... are you fine with that, Draco?"

Draco looks nervously at me, takes a deep breath and says loud:

"Yes, I am."

"Okay. That's noted. Follow me to your dorms and common room, please!", McGonnagall says and we all follow her. Draco pokes me in the neck: "What the hell was that? Man, I was scared of her when she asked me I was fine with it." "I understand you, I was feeling exactly the same", I say. 

"Well, well... don't have to tell us, lovebirds?", I suddenly hear someone saying. We both It's Theodore Nott, together with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. "Ugh, sod off you," I say irritated, "I really don't have time for your childish shit." Draco watches me with wide eyes. I guess I said something wrong.

"What did you say there, you little piece of shit?", Pansy shouts. "Enough you! There is nothing, but really NOTHING between us. Just go away now. Didn't you guys said once to me you would never talk to me again? Well, then just leave us!", Draco snaps. Pansy shocks and takes some steps backwards.  
I take Draco's arm and drag him some meters forwards. "Hey!", he says when I start pulling his arm, "what was that good for?" "Let's not spend energy by arguing with children." Draco laughs.

Ron and Hermione are passing by. Ron runs into me on purpose. "Have fun with the ferret. Don't cry at ours if your dragon dumped you."  
"ENOUGH! Leave them alone! Such a childish behaviour! How old are you? Eighteen? Because you're sounding like eight year old children!", the Headmistress yells.

(20 minutes later)

"Harry and Draco, this is your room. I suppose you don't want some more troublemakers on the room, so you get a room for two", and we got the key of our room.

When I enter the room, the scent of cherry chocolate and peppermint flows into my nose. Also Draco inhales deeply, to sniff the scent. Into our room, there is a big fireplace, with a large couch, covered in black velvet, with some little green and red cushions in it, with on the red ones the Gryffindor lion and on the green ones the Slytherin snake.

"How can it be that our room presents what we really want, Headmistress?", Draco asks. "I put a charm on it that makes your room personalized. Both of your preferences are in there, so that you both feel comfortable into your room"  
We exchange a look and put our stuff aside. But then... we both realize that there was a little problem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally chapter 4, but I forgot the chapter that had to be before this one, so if you already red the fanfic, read the previous chapter and everything will make more sense 😉

[Draco POV]

"Headmistress? There is only one bed...", I say surprised, but also worried. It can't happen we both have to sleep in the same bed. That is just... not what guys do, sharing a bed. At least, that's what my father said to me.

"There is only one bed, indeed. Sadly enough, I can't change it, if that is what you want. The room seems to feel that the two of you better sleep together. And because of the charm of course. That mostly happens with rooms of only two people. In one of the girls bedrooms, the same thing happend. It was also a room where only two girls would sleep so. Don't worry, boys, it's not that big deal, I suppose."

Not a big deal? What's that supposed to mean? Even though we are friends now, I am not jumping to sleep with Harry in one bed.

McGonnagall speaks for one last time, before she leaves : "It will take some time to get used to it, but you'll be okay. Unpack your stuff now and we'll see you at dinner. You don't have lessons today."

She leaves the room and now, I'm alone again with Harry.

"Are you okay, Draco?", Harry asks me. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. It's just... the bed thing...", I sight. "I understand. It's a weird thing, you know. But let's not worry too much about that." I look at him, surprised: "You really sound like you don't have any problem with sleeping for a whole school year with me. You're such a weirdo, Harry." "I know, for eighteen years now", he says and he winks at me.

I take my stuff and put my clothes into the drawers of my cupboard. Into the drawers of my nightstand, I put some books and a little reading lamp in the first drawer, and my underwear and socks in the second one.

Harry takes out some photo frames and puts them on his nightstand. There is one with a picture of professor Lupin and Sirius Black. He also has one of Hedwig, his owl. The poor animal got killed by a bastard, I mean: who the fuck kills an owl? It broke Harry very hard, the owl meant a lot for him. He also took an another one out of his suitcase, but doesn't put it on the nightstand. Instead, he goes sitting on the bed and stares at the photo. 

I continue unpacking the last stuff, like my photos, until I hear sobbing. I turn my head to Harry and see that he's crying, while pressing the photo frame against his chest. I drop my stuff and take a seat next to him. I lay my arm over him and he suddenly lays his head on my shoulder. He gives me the frame. 

Two people who are dancing at a fountain is what I see. The man wears round glasses and has the same messy hair as Harry. The woman has red hair and green eyes, the emerald green eyes Harry has too. It's a picture of his parents. My heart breaks and have to tear away a tear. I hug him. 

"You really miss them...", I whisper, while making sure I won't cry too much. He slightly nods. "Every day. I wished they were here", he says, while sobbing. He is hugging me tightly now. I try to appease him by stroking his neck and hair and it works. He sinks more into the embrace and calms down completely. "Thank you, Draco," he whispers, "mustn't be easy for you as well, with your parents." 

"It's okay. I mean, it's not that I really miss my father. He is actually one of the most terrible people in my life. My mother, however, I really miss her. She's always away from the house, or she's busy with cooking, cleaning or other household things. That frustrates me a bit."

I put the frame with the photo of my mother on my nightstand. I also take the one with the family portrait out. The aristocratic arrogance of my father is really noticeable. Harry looks at it and again, I have to tear a tear away. I put it on the nightstand.

We both finished unpacking, take a seat into the couch and hug eachother again. We have to recover from the emotional storm inside the both of us... but then... Weasley bursts into our room with his friends.


End file.
